Wake Me Up When September Ends
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: {One Shot} When his father left when he was a child, he was tramatized. He hates that September day when his daddy left, He hates the month of Septmeber in whole. But, that day holds another tragedy...Something that could send him over the edge later in l


**A/N: Hey you guys! Yes, it has been a long time since I've updated a SOR ficcy or even written anything SOR related and I miss it! I am going to write a song Fic. And due to my current obsession with the band Green Day, I am using their song "_Wake Me Up When September Ends_" from the amazing CD "_American Idiot_." I'm not really sure what the plot is going to be yet, hell I don't even know who the song-Fic is about. Just bare with me her coughlike alwayscough So...Here I go! Ah, yes...I must not forget one of these: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own School of Rock. Mike White and Paramount Pictures do...I do not own the song "_Wake Me Up When September Ends_"...Billie Joe Armstrong, Tre Cool and Mike Dirnt from Green Day do...I do not own Green Day either cough**

* * *

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

When you're a child everything seems wonderful. The sky, the stars, the moon...They're all magical. When I was growing up, I use to stare at them for hours upon hours. It seemed as if every second I laid on the cooling night grass, my worries would be washes away. Whatever worries I had back then.

I was deathly afraid of growing up back then. All of the responsibilities of being an adult scared me so much. I though I could never get great enough grades to be sent to a college...I also thought I would never have someone to love.

_Like my fathers come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Everyone said I was such a handsome young boy. I reminded them so much of my father. I scoff at this now. Why would I want to resemble someone who had hurt me so intensely? He killed the beauty that September day, summer ending so soon and fall coming in at a not much slower pace.

I would think the day he left was only yesterday. But, seven years can go by between each flash of blinding light. It seemed like I was blinded for those seven years, the only thing that brought me back through was my love. Katie.

Every moment I spent with her it felt as if my heart was going to explode. All my love available had directed towards her. She wasn't just a regular pretty face. She was beautiful from the inside out. I knew nothing could kill what we had...But, things don't always end up the way you want them too.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

As I slowly walked toward that September day, I became angered. Thinking of him pissed me off so much. If I ever saw or heard from my so-called father, I would kill or tell him off. My mother and I never deserved what he gave us and I never deserved what Katie did to me.

We laid on the hood of my car, her body against mine. The sky was dark and murky. I saw no sign of stars, no sign of any light. I took in ever in of my love, trying to keep this moment in my mind. Replaying over-and-over again, forever. Being with her was making me feel better. Being with her on the seven year anniversary of my father leaving brought some light.

_As my memory rest_

_But never forgets what I've lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Who knew what was going to happen? I didn't, but she sure the hell did. The emotion on her face was mixed. Something between happiness and sympathy. I immediately knew something was up.  
"What's up?" I asked, running my hands through her raven hair

"Stop. Don't do that" Katie said, pushing my hand away from her I raised my eyebrow,

"Why? We are together...Together forever. Right?"

The glowing in Katie's eyes disappeared. A sick feeling overcame me and I pushed her off of my lap, jumping off of the hood. She landing on to the dirt road below us and grumbled, standing back up. Wiping off her now dirty pants, she glared at me.  
"I can't handle being with you anymore" Katie mumbled "It's like dealing with a child"  
"You...I...Katie! Do you even know what today is?!" I exclaimed

"Yes, I do. I am well aware of the day and that is exactly why I am doing this. You are so busy thinking about your father that you don't even pay attention to me!" Katie yelled

"Not paying any attention to you? Oh my God, Katie! What do you think I've been doing for the last year?" I asked "You're all I think about"  
"Well, it doesn't seem like it" Katie said "And that is why I'm breaking it off with you. We're over"  
"Katie...I'm sorry" I said, trying to get to reconsider this "I'll do anything...Just don't leave me"  
"No, I'm sorry, Freddy. This isn't even possible anymore" Katie said, starting to walk off "Goodbye"  
"Katie! No!" I exclaimed

Katie stopped walking and a little flicker of hope came over me. But, that flame burnt out when she gave me an obscene finger gesture, turning back around. I stood there in amazement, watching the supposed love of my life drift away. It hurt so much.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when Spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

That was a year ago. I dread that day...That month now. I hate September. I hate that day. That is why I stay locked in my bedroom, where I am right this second. I live like a basket case, not wanting to leave home ever again.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

Yes, I know I must be crazy. Who would worry over something so much? Katie was right. I deserved to lose her, I know that now. I deserve to lose everything I hold dearly.

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

I deserve nothing...

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

I realize that September isn't what I really hate. It's my whole existence. I hate the world. I hate every color of the rainbow, the stars in the dawning sky, the band...All of my friends and they all hate me too. I'm not needed.

That is why as I hold this knife to my wrist, I feel wonderment. The same feeling I use to feel eight years ago. It's amazing. And as I press the blade into my skin, I feel as if everything will be alright...As the blood starts to freely flow from my body, I cry tears of joy. As my world starts to spin out of control, I smile. I don't need to ever fall asleep again after this month.

I suddenly realized what I'm doing...Cherished moments of my now dying life flicking around my mind. My tears are fearful now...As I fall backwards onto my bedroom floor, I let out a gasp.  
"Wake me up when September end" I muttered

_Like my fathers come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Everything is black...


End file.
